


When They Met

by Unixorn_23



Series: The Adventures of SeungGyulHan [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unixorn_23/pseuds/Unixorn_23
Summary: It's movie night for Hangyul and SeungyounYohan is bored so he goes out to hire a movieThey find the movie they're looking for but there's a problemThere's two of them and only one movie
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Series: The Adventures of SeungGyulHan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	When They Met

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt but I wanted to just give it a shot at making it into a 2 (?) chapter fic

It's really freaking cold outside and that makes Hangyul all the more excited for the night to come. He smiles brightly as he watches his boyfriend get ready to leave the house, already thinking about how they'll cuddle on the couch with a warm cup of cocoa to share once they get back.

"Younie, hurry up!" He whines, the urge to leave and get back growing now that he's pictured it. "They might close if we don't get there soon enough."

His boyfriend merely laughs at him for his childishness but complies and hurries to get his jacket, shrugging it on before grabbing his wallet and Hangyul's hand and exiting their apartment.

°°°

It's really freaking cold outside and that makes Yohan dead the night to come. All he wants to do is cuddle himself up into a cocoon on his couch with a steaming cup of cocoa and a good movie, but to do that he has to leave the dorm and go to the DVD store to rent one out.

He sighs, steam leaving his mouth due to the cold, and shoves his hands inside his pockets as he walks the snowy sidewalk path toward the shop. It wasn't that far from his dorm, thankfully, so he arrived in no time. The little bell above the door jingled as Yohan entered. He heard the employee at the counter greet him but pays her no mind as he makes his way to the classic movies section. He's not in the mood for conversation.

As he searches for a movie he notices two males next to him, both probably around his age, maybe older, and obviously dating if them holding hands at giggling at every little thing was anything to go by. Yohan sighs again, feeling envious. He wishes he could have that. Someone he can go home and enjoy the movie with. Someone he can share his cocoa with. Someone who will just hold him and play with his hair while they watch. He smiles sadly with those thoughts in his head, his hand reaching out to grab the DVD he'd finally decided on when-

"Oh sorry!" A voice exclaimed. "Did you want this too?"

°°°

Seungyoun loves nights like these. When him and his boyfriend would go out for walks no matter the weather and simply just enjoy each other's company. They'd joke, laugh, giggle uncontrollably throughout the entire walk until they get back home, and even then it wouldn't stop. Some nights it would just be Hangyul laughing, chattering and giggling away while Seungyoun simply just stared at him in pure admiration.

This was one of those nights. 

The two of them were in the DVD shop searching for a movie to hire, Hangyul leading the way, all the while yapping on about a cute boy he'd seen for the first time on campus earlier in the day. Seungyoun listened attentively to the way the younger gushed about the boy's bunny smile and adorable natural pout he wore without even trying. He even made a mental note to look out for said boy the next week and see for himself. This was another thing Seungyoun loved about their relationship, it wasn't exactly open but it wasn't restricted either. When they'd started dating they were quick to discover that they both loved caring rather than being cared for, which proved to be difficult in some situations where one of them would be sick or injured but too stubborn to allow the other to look after them. Since then they'd agreed that, if it ever came up and as long as it's agreed upon, they wouldn't be opposed to allowing a third addition to the relationship.

Seungyoun didn't realise he'd spaced out until he heard Hangyul's surprised voice exclaiming, "Oh sorry, did you want this too?" He looked toward the person his boyfriend was talking to. It was a boy, probably around Hangyul's age, wearing a pair of smiley face printed pj's and fluffy bunny slippers, looking absolutely adorable in Seungyoun's opinion. The boy looked startled at Hangyul's voice, he slowly retracted his hand from the CD, a natural pout forming on his lips as he nodded his head shyly. Seungyoun couldn't help himself anymore and internally cooed, his stomach erupting with butterflies when he heard the boy speak up, or more like mumble.

"You can take it if you want though, I'll just get something else." He was about to turn when Hangyul stopped him.

"No, no you take it. We can get something else." It seemed his boyfriend had also fallen for the stranger's effortless charm because his voice was suddenly ten times softer than usual. It was the same voice he used when he and Seungyoun would babysit Hangyul's nephew, Dohyun.

"It's okay, really, I don't want to ruin your date."

"You're not going to ruin our-" Hangyul paused. He squinted at the boy as if trying to configure something going on inside his head. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

The stranger looked up at Hangyul with a confused frown. "I don't think so."

Hangyul gasped, then gripped Seungyoun's arm and began jumping up and down in excitement. "Youn, Youn oh my god." He squealed. "This is him. It's him. The cute, bunny smile from campus!"

This seemed to make the boy even more confused and maybe even a bit scared. Hangyul moved closer to him and smiled eagerly. "What's your name? Mine is Hangyul and this is my boyfriend, Seungyoun."

°°°

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

Yohan looked up at the strange boy with a confused frown. "I don't think so." He answered. Truthfully, he had seen Yohan before, and vice versa. It was in the afternoon of that day when he was sitting in the courtyard eating lunch. The other male had been on the stairs a little further away and sat there just staring at Yohan for what felt like hours until Yohan became uncomfortable with the situation and left.

The stranger gasped, then gripped his boyfriend's arm and began jumping up and down in excitement. "Youn, Youn oh my god." He squealed. "This is him. It's him. The cute, bunny smile from campus!"

At this Yohan could feel his face heat up. The other moved closer to him and smiled eagerly. "What's your name? Mine is Hangyul and this is my boyfriend, Seungyoun."

"Uhh...Yohan" Yohan didn't know what to say or do. At this point he probably would've already been home, in his blankets, with his cocoa, watching the movie that ended up causing this whole disruption. 

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the two strangers discussing something rather intensely. Hangyul was holding Seungyoun's arm, pulling at his sleeve while pouting and whining at the other.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, the couple looked back at him.

"Yohan." Hangyul was smiling from ear to ear. "You don't have to say yes but since we both want to watch this movie but only one of us can get it..." He trailed off, there was a hopeful look in his eyes now.

"Would you like to come over to our apartment and watch the movie with us?"


End file.
